Merlin Series Two Revisited
by KimTomPW
Summary: Again, this is series two of the BBC show Merlin retold through a Merlin/Arthur shippers eyes. CH 11 Did I just... yes, yes I did.
1. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine._

Merlin Series Two Revisited

Chapter 1 The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

A thumping could be heard in the distance as Arthur tried to sleep.

"Oh," he groans. Why had his father, the King, ordered the men to keep working into the night? "Merlin." The boy sleeping next to him did not move. "Merlin!"

"What? Aw!" Merlin looks up at Arthur after being pushed off the bed. "Yes, Sire?" he asks.

"Are you deaf?" Arthur wonders. Arthur gives Merlin time to hear the loud noise for himself. "I want you to go down there and tell them to stop."

"But they're working under the King's orders," Merlin says.

"Yeah. And you're working under mine," Arthur tells him.

Merlin sighs and leaves. Had it really been two months since the night they had confessed their feelings for one another? Merlin could hardly believe it as he approached the sight. However, something was not right. The men started running past him. He enters the tomb to find one of the workers dead.

xxx

Arthur is waiting by his horse for Merlin for another hunting trip.

"Hurry up, Merlin," he calls as Merlin comes running down the front steps.

"Sorry," he apologizes; not noticing a man is sitting down, watching this.

"Come on, then," Arthur says.

"Must I?" Merlin asks.

Merlin groans as Arthur nods and he bends down on all fours. Arthur steps on Merlin's back to get on his horse, but falls.

"Merlin," Arthur yells.

"I don't understand. I did that girth up myself," he says.

The man watching them brings back the horse.

"The girth should fit properly now, Sire," the man says.

"Thank you, "Arthur replies.

"It's an honor to be of service to the Prince," the man tells him.

"An honor. Do you hear that, Merlin?" Arthur asks.

Merlin gives a forced smile.

"I'd like to think I honor you every day. Sire," he replies in a whisper, adding the last bit as he bites the inside of his cheek.

"What's your name?" Arthur asks as he turns back to the man.

"Cedric," he replies.

xxx

Gaius had figured out that the tomb belonged to Cornelius Sigan, a very power sorcerer during his time.

"Sigan couldn't bear the thought that his wealth and power would die with him, so he became obsessed with finding a way to defeat death itself," Gaius had told Merlin.

"You think he might have succeeded?" Merlin asked.

"Let's hope not. For all our sakes," Gaius replied.

Merlin's eyes shot open as he felt someone waking him up. He took in the sight of Arthur.

"Sire," Merlin gasps.

He quickly stands, finding himself in the stables.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asks.

"I wasn't sleeping," Merlin assures him.

"One mistake I can understand. Everybody has a bad day now and then, but this is one thing after another," Arthur tells him.

"Perhaps he's just tired," Cedric suggests, walking into the stables. "I'm more than willing to take over his duties tonight."

"No, I don't want the evening off," Merlin says.

He knew something was not right. He had not tired at all. How could he have fallen asleep so suddenly? It did not make sense.

"Shut up, Merlin. Cedric, wait for me outside," Arthur replies.

Cedric nods and walks out.

"He's trying to get rid of me and if you weren't such a clot-pole you'd see that," Merlin angrily whispers.

"A clot-pole?" Arthur asks. Merlin opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. The word had just come out. "Maybe you should sleep in your own bed tonight. These past couple of months I'm sure have…"

"I just don't trust him," Merlin says.

"I'm a big boy, Merlin. I think I can take care of myself," Arthur replies. "Let's get you cleaned up."

xxx

Merlin walks into Gaius chambers with his head down.

"What happened?" Gaius asks, but Merlin doesn't answer.

He goes up to his room. Gaius follows him.

"I want Arthur to trust me. And to see me for who I really am. Everything I do is for him, and he just thinks I'm an idiot," Merlin says into his pillow.

"Merlin, I believe that you and Arthur are destined for greatness, and that your calling is to serve and protect him," Gaius replies as Merlin turns on his back.

"He isn't making it easy," he says.

"I've translated an inscription on the tomb. It claims that whoever breaks the heart completes his work," Gaius replies. "I believe that the stone on the tomb is Sigan's soul."

xxx

The next morning, the stone is found on the floor. Melrin knows who did it and runs into Arthur's chambers.

"Cedric is possessed by an evil spirit. He tried to steal the jewel. But it's the soul of an ancient sorcerer, Sigan."

When Cedric walks in Merlin attacks him. Arthur, thinking Merlin has been on the cider and needs to clear his mind, throws him in the dungeon.

"It's for your own good," Arthur says.

Later that night, Sigan, controlling Cedric's body, attacks the city. Merlin breaks out. After talking to Gaius, he finds out he knows about the Great Dragon.

"You knew, then, that I used to visit him?" Merlin asks.

"Yes, Merlin, of course I knew," Gaius says. He then stops for a moment to think. "Used to? Where have you been going these past months in the middle of the night?"

"That doesn't matter," Merlin answers defensibly.

Gaius decides to ask anymore.

"For Arthur's sake you must to go to dragon," he says.

Knowing Gaius was right, Merlin foes to the cave.

"Help," he yells out. "I need your help!"

"You told me I would not see you again," the Great Dragon says, coming into view.

"I'm not here for myself. I'm here for Arthur," Merlin replies.

"To defeat Sigan, you will need a spell more powerful than anything you know," the dragon tells Merlin. "In return, I need a promise that one day you will free me."

Merlin was reluctant at first. He still did not fully trust it dragon. But he had to save Arthur.

"I promise," he says.

Merlin closes his eyes as the dragon gifts him with the magic he needs.

xxx

Merlin runs to the Square and cast a spell and destroys the stone creature. He finds Arthur on the floor unconscious. Sigan, in Cedric's body, walks up to him.

"Who would have believed it?" he asks with an evil laugh. "You, a sorcerer. And a powerful one."

Merlin steps in front of Arthur.

"I won't let you hurt him," he says.

"And you're going to stop me?" Sigan asks. "He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave." If only he knew the truth. "He cast you aside without a moment's thought."

"That doesn't matter," Merlin answers. "That's the way it has to be."

"No, it doesn't. You have yet to discover your true power. Think, Merlin, to have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur know you for what you are," Sigan says.

"Arthur can never know. No matter how much I wish it," Merlin replies, tears threatening to come out.

"Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice," Sigan says. Merlin could not help but think how he could already make Arthur tremble with his voice. "He will kneel at your feet." Yeah, he has done that, too, Merlin thought.

"I want him to love me for me. Not for him to be scared of me," Merlin replies. "I'd rather serve a good man than rule with an evil one."

"So be it. If you will join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will. The future you have planned with Arthur will be but a memory."

Merlin's eyes grow as Cedric's body falls down dead. Sigan's soul makes its way to Merlin.

"No, please. No," Merlin yells.

He closes he eyes and begins chanting. Merlin falls to the ground. Arthur begins to wake.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks, shaking the boy. He does not wake. "Merlin!"

Merlin starts to shudder. His eyes open, but they are pitch black.

"Run," Merlin yells.

Arthur stands up, but he stands his ground.

"No, I won't leave you. Fight this," Arthur says.

He takes Merlin in his arms, giving him deep kiss. Merlin gives an evil smirk.

"So, the prince and his manservant?" Merlin asks, but Arthur knows it is not Merlin and pushes him away.

Merlin looks back up, and his eyes are blue again.

"Arthur, get away from me! I'll kill you," he cries.

"What can I do?" Arthur asks.

"Get Gaius," Merlin says. He watches Arthur run to find Gaius. Taking a deep breath, Merlin looks at the ground. "You're not going to hurt him."

And he begins chanting again, tightly holding onto the stone. Again, Merlin falls to the ground.

"Merlin?" Gaius asks.

Merlin stands up, Gaius keeping a safe distance. Merlin walks up to him smiles, revealing the stone with Sigan's soul inside.

xxx

"You know, you won't get any thanks, Merlin," Gaius says as there is a knock at the door.

They glance at each other, wondering who it could be. Gaius opens the door to reveal Arthur.

"I've come to see Merlin," he says. Gaius nods and leaves. "I've not forgotten about your lazy, insolent ways, or the fact that you called me a clot-pole… but I do have to admit that there was some truth in your accusations against Cedric."

"Does this mean you're admitting that on this occasion I was actually right?" Merlin asks.

"It means that I have a knighthood to bestow first thing tomorrow and no-one to clean my armor," Arthur says, dumping it on the floor.

"All that?" Merlin asks.

Arthur walks up to him and pushes Merlin to sit. He places a hand on Merlin's upper thigh, making a gasp escape Merlin's lips.

"Yep! And come to my chambers when you're done," Arthur says.

He throws the bag that had held the armor in Merlin's face.


	2. The Once and Future Queen

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine._

Chapter 2 The Once and Future Queen

Merlin walks up to Arthur after he unhorsed him. They were practicing for a jousting tournament.

"That's has got to hurt," Merlin says as he takes Arthur's broken lance.

"That's the point, Merlin," Arthur explains. "It's not a pillow fight like you're used to. Fetch me another lance, will you?"

As Merlin does so, he cannot help but overhear Arthur arguing with Sir Leon.

"Are you saying you let me win?" Arthur asks.

"No, my Lord," Leon says.

Merlin follows a furious Arthur back to his chambers.

"How am I going to prove myself if my opponents aren't trying their hardest?" Arthur asks as Merlin begins taking off his armor.

"I'm sure it's not happening all the time," Merlin says as he places the armor on the table.

"So, it's happening some of the time?" Arthur asks.

Merlin opens his mouth, but nothing comes out at first. Maybe that was not the right thing to say.

"No. I'm certain it isn't," Merlin decides to reply.

"Now you're doing it," Arthur yells, giving a frustrated sigh. He falls to his bed. "You're telling me exactly what you think I want to hear."

"Yes. Er… no. What was the question?" Merlin asks.

Arthur groans and lets his head hit the pillow.

"That just proves it," he says. Merlin joins Arthur on the bed, lying on his stomach. "All my life I've been treated as if I'm special."

"You are special," Merlin replies, placing a hand on Arthur's abdomen.

Arthur gives a small smile and rests his hand on Merlin's.

"I just want to be treated like everyone else," he says.

"You're Prince Arthur. You can't change who you are," Merlin replies.

He laughs and tries to get off, but Arthur pulls him back.

"Yes, I can," Arthur says.

Merlin throws his back as Arthur's hands move lower down his body.

"Now?" he manages to ask.

Arthur's answer comes as his hand finally finds what it is looking for.

xxx

Arthur had managed to convince his father that there was creature approaching Camelot and that he needed to miss the tournament. The rest of the Knights rode off, leaving Arthur behind and waiting for Merlin.

"You're late," he tells Merlin as he comes into view, carrying a bag.

"Sorry. Gaius," Merlin tries saying, looking like he will fall down and sleep. He makes sweeping motion with his arms. "The floors." Arthur takes the bag from Merlin's shoulder and begins to change. "I'm surprised your father believed the whole half lion half eagle half bear story."

"You could have helped with that," Arthur replies. He smells the clothes. "These are yours?"

"Yes," Merlin answers.

"I'm beginning to memorize your scent," Arthur says. Merlin looks down, his cheeks starting to blush. "Grab my bag, will you?"

"If you want to pass as s peasant, you should carry your own bag," Merlin replies.

Arthur smiles.

"No one will know it's my bag," he says.

xxx

Merlin cheek rested on the floor on Gaius chambers. Not only had he had to clean Arthur's armor, but Gaius, thinking Arthur was gone, had given him a list of chores as well.

"Merlin, on your feet," Gaius says. This wakes Merlin up and he stands up. "Arthur may be away, but I'm not. Why is my leech tank still dirty? Where do you get the idea you can sit around all day doing nothing?"

"Do you think I sit around doing nothing?" Merlin asks, almost in yell. "I haven't had the chance to sit around and do nothing since the day I arrived in Camelot. I'm too busy running around after Arthur. Do this, Merlin. Do that, Merlin. And when I'm not running around after Arthur, I'm doing chores for you. If I'm not doing that, I'm fulfilling my destiny. Do you know how many times I've saved Arthur's life? I've lost count. Do I get any thanks? No. I have fought griffins, witches, bandits, I have been punched, poisoned, pelted with fruit, and all while, I have to hide who I really am, because if anyone finds out, Uther will have my executed. Sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled in so many directions, I don't know which way to turn."

Merlin walks out, leaving Gaius in shock at Merlin's rant.

xxx

Merlin could not help but notice the looks between Arthur and Gwen after the tournament.

"Merlin, there's something I need to tell you," Arthur says as they enter his chambers.

"Yes, I think there is," he agrees.

Arthur looks down for a moment.

"This morning before the tournament, I kissed Gwen," he admitted.

Merlin smiled as he walks up to Arthur.

"I'm glad you told me," he says, and Arthur sits on his bed.

Merlin soon joins him. Sure, he did not like to think about it, but Camelot needed Arthur to have an heir, and Merlin could not think of a more deserving person to have them then Gwen.

"You know my father will have both our heads if he ever found out about us," Arthur says.

"And loving a female servant compared to a male one is any better?" Merlin asks.

"Merlin, it's not like that," Arthur says.

"Then what is it?" he asks. "We can only love each other when it's convenient for you?"

Arthur intertwines his fingers into Merlin's.

"Nothing about my feelings for you is convenient," he says. Arthur leans in and gives Merlin a tender kiss. "Remember that. What happens here must stay here. That doesn't mean it isn't real though."


	3. The Nightmare Begins

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine._

Chapter 3 The Nightmare Begins

A fire had broken out in Morgana's chambers during a thunderstorm.

"I was helping clear Morgana's chambers earlier," Merlin says to Gaius, who just makes a noise. "The window was blown out into the courtyard below. If lighting stuck the window like Arthur said, you'd think the glass would have fallen inside of the window. It was magic. You know it was. And more importantly, so does she."

Gaius turns and gives a frustrated sigh.

"What would you have me do?" he asks.

"Tell her she'll be ok. Or maybe I could speak to her. I understand what she's going through. Or I can contact the druids," Merlin offers.

"No," Gaius yells. "You will do no such thing, Merlin."

"Then who," he asks.

He was not going let Morgana go through alone. He knew she was scared. She needed to know magic was not something to fear.

xxx

The next day, Merlin had picked flowers for Morgana, hoping they would cheer her up. He quickly puts them behind his back.

"Merlin," Arthur calls, "I need you to… what are you hiding?"

"Nothing," he replies. Arthur does not seem to believe him. "Arthur, I would never lie to you. I respect you far too much for that. You wanted me to do something?"

"My chainmail needs cleaning," Arthur says, giving Merlin a look.

"I'll see to it right away," Merlin answers.

He being to back away, still looking at Arthur. As he turns, Arthur catches Merlin now holding flowers.

xxx

As Merlin runs to the cave to talk to Great Dragon, his conversation with Morgana came back.

"Then you believe me?" Morgana had asked. "You think it's magic too?" Merlin ha not answered. "Please, Merlin, I just need to hear someone say it, so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it!"

He hated seeing her like this. He wanted to help her.

"Do you know where the druids are?" Merlin asks. "I need to ask them something."

"Do not think you can lie to me," the dragon says.

Merlin looks down, thinking it was a try.

"Someone I care about needs their help," he says.

"It would be better if the witch, the Lady Morgana, never knew the true extent of her powers," the dragon replies.

"Don't call her that," Merlin yells. "She's my friend."

"I will not give you the help you seek," the dragon tells him.

xxx

The next day, Arthur and Leon walk into Arthur's chambers as Merlin is cleaning Arthur's chainmail. He looks over at Merlin when Leon leaves after discussing where the last known place of the Druids.

"I thought I told you to do that yesterday," Arthur says.

"Yes, well…" Merlin begins, but is distracted as Arthur takes his hand.

"So where are my flowers?" Arthur asks. Merlin gives him a look. "I heard Morgana got some."

Merlin smiles as Arthur takes his other hand.

"Yours I'm going to personally pick," he says.

xxx

Gaius holds up a bottle for Merlin to see after returning from speaking to the King. Morgana was now missing.

"I didn't tell you to give this to Mrogana last night," he says. "Uther thinks Morgana has been kidnapped."

"She can look after herself," Merlin replies.

"Merlin, what have you done?" Gaius asks.

"I helped her," he answered. "She's gone to the Forest of Ascetir to find the druids."

"I told you not to get involved," Gaius yells.

Merlin fell to one of the chairs. It seemed like nothing he did was right. But it felt right to him. Wasn't he helping Morgana?

"You don't understand what it's like," Merlin says as Gaius walks over to him. "Everything that is good and right about magic I've learnt from you. I'd be lost without you, Gaius. Like she is now."

xxx

Merlin had gone to get Morgana back, but Arthur and the knights had caught the trail and attacked the Druid camp. He goes to Mrogana's chambers later that night to see if she was all right.

"Merlin…" Morgana starts.

"My lady," he replies. "I wanted to check you were okay," he says.

"I'm fine," Morgana says. "What I said at the woods…"

"You can trust me, Morgana, I won't tell anyone," Merlin tells her.

Morgana smiles. If she was being honest with herself, she might have even felt something for him if she did not know about him and Arthur.

"Thank you, Merlin. I know now who I really am. And it isn't something to be scared of," she says. Merlin smiles at this. "Maybe one day people will come to see magic as s force for good."

Merlin was still smiling as he exited Morgana's chambers.

"This has to stop," a voice says. Merlin turns and find Arthur leaned up against the wall, arms crossed. "The King would have your head if he found out."

"And he'd have both our heads if he found out that what we were doing," Merlin reminds him.

Arthur walks up to Merlin, but is careful not to touch him.

"If you have affections for Morgana, you should have told me," he says. Merlin laughs. "Take a bit advice from someone who knows about women."

"If such a person existed, I would," Merlin replies.

"Merlin," Arthur yells.

"Oh, you were talking about yourself?" he asks. Arthur gives him a playful punch. "This coming from the man who beds me almost every night. I think someone's jealous."

"No come on. All this talk about bedding you had got you asking for it."


	4. Lancelot and Guinevere

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine._

Chapter 4 Lancelot and Guinevere

Merlin walks down the steps of the castle as Morgana and Gwen go riding away with several of the knights.

"Where are they going?" he asks as he reaches Arthur.

"Morgana's on a pilgrimage to her father's grave," Arthur explains. He takes the bow from Merlin's neck, leaving the target board in Merlin's arms. "Now, run."

"What?" Merlin asks in shock.

"You heard me," Arthur says with an evil smile.

xxx

Morgana and her party had been attacked. Gwen had been recaptured after they had tried to run.

"I suppose you and Arthur are going after Gwen?" Gaius asks. Merlin turns as he begins to leave and gives him a look. "I'm not going to try to stop you, Merlin. All I ask is you make sure you come back safely, too."

Merlin hugs him before getting Arthur.

xxx

Arthur turns and finds Merlin on the ground. He had fallen off his horse.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asks.

Merlin looks up at Arthur in confusion.

"I must have fallen asleep," he explains, letting his head fall back to the ground. "Oh, I'm so exhausted. I can barely keep my eyes open." Arthur throws water on him. "Thank you. I feel so much better."

Arthur then sits next to Merlin.

"We'll rest for now, but not for long," he says.

Merlin nods and his head rest on Arthur's shoulder.

xxx

Merlin wakes up some time later and finds Arthur getting the horses ready.

"How long was I asleep for?" he asks.

"Long enough," Arthur says.

Merlin gives a more careful at Arthur as he gets up.

"Did you get some rest?" he asks.

"Someone had to keep watch. Now, come on. Guinevere's life is at stake," Arthur says.

Merlin walks up to Arthur and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I've never seen you like this about anyone. I dare say even me," he says. "You really do care about her."

Arthur ignores that comment.

"Let's get moving. The ransom was supposed to be delivered to the Vale of Dinaria. If they're holding Gwen anywhere, it has to be there. We can save a day's riding of we cut through the Tunnels of Andor," he says.

Merlin knows something is not right.

"I know that face. I'm not going like this, am I?" he asks. "What's in there?"

"Wilddeoren. They feast on human flesh," Arthur explains.

"Right, we're taking the mountains," Merlin says, starting to turn. Arthur takes his hand and turns him back around. He then begins to lather his face when some berries. "What are you doing?"

"Wilddeoren are blind. They hunt by smell. Gaia berries will put them off the scent," Arthur replies.

Merlin is hesitant, so Arthur smears it on his face.

"Oh, these stink," he yells.

They enter the tunnel.

"That was my foot," Arthur angrily whispers as Merlin steps on it.

"Sorry," Merlin apologies. "How much further?"

Arthur covers Merlin's mouth and pulls him to the ground. A Wilddeoren comes right up to them and licks Merlin's face.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks as they both stand up after the Wilddeoren leaves.

"Catch me," is all he says before fainting.

xxx

Merlin woke to find Arthur by the lake, cleaning his face. He started to do the same.

"Gaia berries worked," Arthur says with a laugh.

"You didn't know if they worked?" Merlin asks angrily. "Now you tell me! Oh, what's that Wilddeoren eating? It's all right, it's only Merlin! Were you trying to get us killed?"

Arthur smiles.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have risked your life like that. Come here," he says.

Arthur sticks his hand in the water and runs it over Merlin's neck.

"They do say love makes you do strange things," Merlin says, his eyes not leaving Arthur's. Arthur gives him a confused look. "Your feelings for Gwen. I understand that nothing more can come between us. You have a duty to Camelot , and that's marrying and having an heir."

"I can stop this arrangement we have in a heartbeat," Arthur replies.

"Yes, I know," Merlin agrees with a nod.

"Then why can't I?" Arthur asks in a frustrated tone as he stands. "How can I be with her when I think about you all the time? Or that I can't stop it because I care about you more than anyone?"

Merlin gets up and takes Arthur's hand in his.

"You just did," he says.

Their lips meet. All this confessing was building them both up inside.

"It pains me that nothing can ever happen between us beyond my chambers," Arthur says.

"Who to say nothing can happen?" Merlin asks. "When you're King, you can change things."

They reach the castle by nightfall and scale the walls. When they find Gwen, they are surprised that Lancelot is with her.

xxx

As Arthur and Gwen get some rest, Merlin follows Lancelot, who is guarding.

"Is it true that Arthur came to rescue Guinevere because of the Lady Morgana?" Lancelot asks and Merlin sits in a log. Merlin does not answer. "He had feelings for her, doesn't he?"

What was he supposed to say? _Arthur doesn't go that way. He's actually in love with me_. No, he could not.

"What about you?" Merlin asks.

"My feelings do not matter," Lancelot says, but it was clear he cared for Gwen.

xxx

After Arthur had showed Gwen to Morgana, Merlin could tell Arthur was feeling down.

"Look on the Brightside, you've still got me," Merlin says, wanting to throw an arm around him, but decides against it.

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" Arthur asks.

"Thought it might?" Merlin admitted.

"You really are a complete idiot," Arthur says with a loving laugh.

He grabs the back of Merlin's neck as they enter the castle.


	5. Beauty and the Beast Part One

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine._

Chapter 5 Beauty and the Beast Part One

Merlin and Gaius had been approached by the Lady Catrina and her servant. She told Uther that her family had been attacked and there were no survivors.

"She's very brave," Merlin says as he and Gaius walk through the corridors.

"Brave, indeed," Gaius agrees.

Merlin, however, can tell something is wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing," Gaius replies.

"Merlin! Job for you," Arthur calls.

"Work, work, work," Melrin says, although he has a smile on his face. Merlin was pinned to the wall as soon as he rounded the corner. "Hello." The seductive tone of Merlin's greeted out a smile on Arthur's face and crushed his lips into Merlin's. They gasped for air when they finally parted. "You have a job for me?"

Arthur had been taking risks like this likely. The fear of someone finding out apparently did not frighten him anymore.

"Yes, show Lady Catrina to her chambers," Arthur says.

"Of course, sire," Merlin replies.

xxx

Merlin was thinking about what Gaius had said. Lady Catrina was not acting like herself. Merlin and Arthur watched as she and Uther arrived back in Camelot from their ride.

"Honestly, look at them," Arthur says with a smile on his face.

He almost throws an arm around Merlin, but does not.

"They've become close quickly," Merlin notes.

"Nothing odd about that," Arthur replies. "Will I be seeing you tonight?"

"Not sure," Merlin admits.

He wanted to find out what Catrina was up to. Later that night, Merlin saw Catrina leaving the castle. He quickly made his way into Arthur's chambers. Arthur was out of his covers, which allowed Merlin to take in the sight of Arthur bare chest.

"Merlin," Arthur muttered in his sleep.

Merlin has to cover his mouth to stop him from laughing. He had no idea he had such an effect on Arthur. It took some will power, but Merlin managed not to jump him then and there. He carefully took a mirror and opened the window. He enchanted it and began lowering it. Merlin saw the creature that was supposed to the Lady Catrina.

"Merlin," Arthur yells out. Merlin gasps and turns, the mirror crashing outside. "I have no doubt, Merlin, that you have prepared a very good explanation for this."

"Yes," Merlin quickly answers. "No, er…"

"Apparently I'm wrong," Arthur says. He looks out the window and sees the broken mirror. "Please tell me you weren't spying Lady Catrina.

"No, I like watching you sleep," Merlin replies, but it comes out more like a question.

"If you had you neckerchief on, I'd choke you with it," Arthur says. Merlin began walking backwards as Arthur came at him. Merlin's eyes grew when he felt himself hit Arthur's bed. "Right where I want you."

Arthur easily picked Merlin up and sat him on the bed. He gave a long look at Merlin's neck.

"What?" Merlin asks, his body starting to long for Arthur now.

"There might be a use for that neckerchief after all," Arthur says.

xxx

The next morning, Merlin tells Gaius about the creature. It is a troll.

"They prefer to lurk in the darkness," Gaius says.

Merlin had thankfully been able to hide the mark Arthur had left on his neck from Gaius without his neckerchief.

"If trolls like to lurk in their caves, what's this one want?" he asks.

"Their greedy. She wants Uther's wealth and power," Gaius says in realization.

"Yeah, good look with trying to tell the King his lady friend is a troll," Merlin replies with a laugh.

xxx

When Uther had not believed them and Merlin's attempt to expose Catrina failed, Merlin knew he had to talk to Arthur.

"Arthur, I'm going to tell you something. It's not going to be easy," Merlin says.

"You're not using my chambers to spy on her again," Arthur tells me jokingly.

"No, I saw everything I needed to see," Merlin replies.

"I'm sure you did," Arthur says with a laugh.

Merlin's eyes grow.

"Not like that," he gasps. "She's a troll."

Arthur bursts out laughing even more.

"I know she's not your type, but she's not that bad," he admits. "When they announced the wedding today, I realized that Catrina makes my father happy."

Later that night, Merlin had been tricked and the troll trapped him. When Merlin finally escaped, it was too late. Uther and Catrina were married.


	6. Beauty and the Beast Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine._

Chapter 6 Beauty and the Beast Part 2

Catrina had lied to Uther, telling him that Merlin had stolen her family seal. Merlin was making Arthur's bed when Arthur came running in.

"You need to get out of here. The King's ordered me to arrest you," Arthur says.

"What?" Merlin asks. Then something comes to him. "He hasn't found out about us, has he?"

"No. Catrina's accused you of taking her seal," Arthur explains. "If you value your life, you'll leave Camelot right now."

"But… she is a troll. She's trying to set me up," Merlin says.

There is a knock at the door. Arthur puts a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Go," Arthur says. Merlin pulls Arthur to his lips. "Go!"

xxx

Merlin had been hiding in Gaius's chambers. Late at night, he was able to get the potion that kept to troll looking like Catrina. Gaius is able to make a similar one, but instead it would not have any effect and Catrina would turn into her original form. Merlin watches and laughs as Catrina turns back into a troll in front of Arthur, Morgana, and Uther.

"You're a troll," Arthur gasps.

"How dare you speak about her like that?" Uther yells.

"What's wrong with you?" Arthur asks. "Look at the state of her! She's a troll!" Arthur looks down in realization that Merlin was right. "A giant, grey…"

"Stinking," Morgana offers.

Arthur nods.

"…stinking troll," he says.

Uther runs after the troll.

xxx

Merlin tells Gaius that Uther had not changed after seeing the troll.

"Uther must be enchanted," Gaius realizes.

"Which is why we have to find a way to break it," Merlin says.

"You won't find anything in your magic books. Troll enchantments are too strong," Gaius explains.

"Then what are we going to do?" Merlin asks.

All Gaius has to do is look at Merlin for him to now he needs to go talk to the Great Dragon. After telling the dragon, it takes a while for him to stop laughing.

"This isn't funny," Merlin says.

"Oh, it is," the dragon continues to laugh. "Thought of Uther marrying a troll!"

"If she can't be stopped, Arthur won't become King. Albion will never be born," Merlin says.

"You are right, of course," the dragon replies. "The only way you could break this enchantment is if Uther were to cry tears of true remorse."

Merlin looks down and sighs. That was not going to be easy to do.

xxx

Unknowing to Arthur, Merlin had snuck into his chambers and hid under his bed.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered.

Arthur jumps out of bed and grabs his sword.

"Who's there?" he asks.

Merlin pops his head from under the bed.

"Merlin," he says.

"You're back," Arthur replies. He pulls Merlin up and kisses him deeply.

"I never left," Merlin says.

'You mean to say you've been under there this whole time?" Arthur asks.

Merlin shakes his head.

"No. Of course not," he says.

"Because if you were…," Arthur starts, pulling Merlin onto his bed. "I would be very disappointed you hadn't revealed yourself sooner." Arthur undoes Merlin's neckerchief. "I see my mark has faded."

"Care to make another?" Merlin asks breathlessly.

"No, there's another spot that I'll put my attention on now," Arthur says.

He slowly makes his way into Merlin's trousers.

"Oh," Merlin replies, his voice hitching a bit. Merlin throws his head back and gasp as Arthur takes him in his hand. "No teasing this time."

After they had their fun, Merlin got back to the real reason he was there.

"So, your… your stepmother is a troll, then," he says.

Arthur gives him an evil look and pins both of Merlin's hands to the bed.

"If you say, I told you so…" he starts.

"I wasn't going to. I wouldn't," Merlin replies. Arthur smiles and releases his arms. Merlin liked this. Just lying in bed with Arthur. But, of course, it was never long before one of the knights was knocking at the door. "Gaius and I believe your father's been enchanted. We've found a way to break the spell, but… we need your help."

xxx

Arthur now stood by his bed with his arms crossed.

"So, your great plan is to kill me?" he asks.

"No. Well, yes… not exactly," Merlin replies. Arthur just looks at him. "Gaius has made a potion that gives the appearance of death without the actual dying bit. There's nothing to worry about. It'll only bring you to the brink of death."

"Oh, only the brink," Arthur says sarcastically.

"We have to make your father cry," Gaius explains.

He hands Arthur the bottle, and Merlin the antidote. Arthur and Merlin share a look.

"Don't be late," Arthur says.

"Am I ever?" Merlin asks with a smile.

They give each other another look as Arthur drinks the potion. Nothing happens. Then Arthur falls forward. Gaius and Merlin catch him. Merlin places a hand behind Arthur's head and guides him to the floor.

xxx

Arthur awoke in time to kill the troll before she killed his father. He spots Merlin in the corridors the following day.

"Merlin" he calls. He turns and smiles at the prince. "I want you to know that I never doubted you." Merlin gives him a look. "All right, maybe I did, but it's your fault. You've got a suspicious look about you. Like you've got something to hide."

For a moment, Merlin thought he had been caught and Arthur knew about his magic, but realized that this was how Arthur usually was with him.

"I'm an open book," Merlin replies.

"I don't believe that for a second," Arthur says with a laugh as he throws an arm around Merlin.

He quickly removes it.

"What?" Merlin asks.

"Perhaps I've been too carefree with our public affection," Arthur replies.

With that, Arthur walks away, leaving Merlin confused in the empty corridor.


	7. The Witchfinder

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine._

Chapter 7 The Witchfinder

Merlin is lying on the green grass just outside the castle gates. He has his eyes closed, so he does not see Arthur bend down next to him. The fell of Arthur's lips on him woke Merlin right up.

"Hello there," Arthur says.

"I fell asleep? Sorry," Merlin apologizes.

Arthur shakes his hand and laughs.

"We better get back before they notice our absence," he says. Merlin sits up and Arthur begins to walk away. "I'll gather the horses this time."

Merlin rests his hands on his knees and smiles. Getting got up in the moment, Merlin notices smoke. He mutters a spell and turns the smoke into a running horse for a few seconds.

"Did you see that?" Arthur asks.

Merlin's eyes grow.

"No, I saw nothing," he says.

"Then you're blind," Arthur replies. "It was magic. I must tell my father."

xxx

Merlin was pacing around the room.

"Do you want to be count? Honestly, Merlin. And with Arthur nearby," Gaius yells.

"I wasn't thinking," Merlin replies.

"You must hide the book. The Witchfinder, Aredian is coming and will undoubtedly such this castle up and down," Gaius says.

Merlin gave frustrated sigh and set off to his room. He placed the book under a lose floorboard and collapsed on his bed.

xxx

Merlin was walking through the corridors doing his chores when Arthur stopped him.

"Merlin," Arthur called.

"Yes, sire?" he asks.

"Aredian wishes to speak with you," Arthur says.

Merlin gives a defeated nod and goes to the Witchfinder's chambers.

"I am told that you and Prince Arthur witnessed the sorcery first hand?" Aredian asks.

"Yes, well Arthur saw it, but I didn't," Merlin says.

Aredian writes this down.

"Interesting. How could one person see it and another not?" Aredian asks. "Unless, of course, it was you that performed the magic."

"It wasn't me," Merlin protests.

Aredian takes a moment to just look at Merlin.

"You may leave," he says.

xxx

Merlin closed his eyes as the words came out of Aredian spoke.

"Your sorcerer is the boy, Merlin," Ardian says, turning and pointing at him.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks with a laugh. "You're joking right?"

The guards take Merlin away.

"I'm afraid not, sire. The boy has had you under his spell for some time now I'm afraid," Aredian says.

"Search his chambers. I'm certain you won't find anything," Arthur suggests.

A couple of hours later, Arthur goes down to the dungeons and opens Merlin's cell. "You're free to go."

Arthur wraps an arm around Merlin, holding onto him tightly. Merlin tries to escape Arthur grasp as he sees Gaius taking his place in the cell.

"Gaius? No, you can't do this," Merlin yells, struggling against Arthur.

When they get alone, Arthur turns Merlin around to face.

"Merlin, look at me," Arthur says.

When their eyes meet, Arthur can see Merlin's eyes are red and watering.

"I'm sorry," he says. As soon as they entered Arthur's chambers, he pushed Merlin against the door and kissed him. "I'm just glad you're out."

"I can't. Not with Gaius in that cell," Merlin replies.

"I understand," Arthur says.

xxx

Merlin decides to go to the dragon's cave. He convinces Merlin not to confess. He was too caught up thinking about Gaius that he barely heard Aredian say what was to be Gaius's fate.

"The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire! He shall be burnt at the stake tomorrow at dawn," he says.

"You're s liar," Merlin yells.

Arthur gets up and restrains him.

"I'll deal with this," he says. He drags him from the council chambers and takes Merlin to the dungeons. When Arthur lets him go, Merlin takes a swing, but Arthur grabs his arm and twists it behind his back. "I know you're angry. It's all right." He slowly lets Merlin go. "I can only give you a few moments with him."

Arthur walks away to let Merlin and Gaius talk.

"I never knew you had such an amulet," Merlin says.

"Wasn't it yours?" Gaius asks.

"No," Merlin answers. He looks down for a moment. "I have to prove that it was planted. Then you'll be freed."

Merlin leaves without letting Gaius saying anything else. Arthur puts a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"I'm truly sorry," Arthur says.

"Arthur, that amulet was planted in our chambers," Merlin replies. "Gaius thought I was mine, but it's not. We have to catch Aredian."

xxx

Together, Merlin and Arthur find that Aredian had been using belladonna flower to produce hallucinations. Merlin approaches the Uther the next morning after Arthur had been able to delay Gaius's execution.

"Sire, the witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations," Merlin says.

"The boy clearly lying in hopes of saving his master," Aredian replies.

"Search his chambers," Merlin retorts angrily.

"You have not right to say that," Uther yells.

Arthur holds in his laugh and gives Merlin an approving nod. Uther eventually orders the guards to search Aredian's chambers. Arthur, Merlin, Uther, and Aredian follow.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Arthur says into Merlin's ear.

"Trust me," Merlin whispers back.

Amulets fall out of the cupboard when a guard opens it.

"Seize him," Uther commands.

Aredian picks up a daggers and grabs Merlin.

"Let him go," Arthur orders.

Merlin closes his eyes and mutters a spell, and the dagger heats up. Aredian drops it. Arthur pulls Merlin behind him as Aredian trips backwards and falls out the window.

AN:

I know I'm keeping most of the dialogue from the show, but I'll be trying to make it more my own.


	8. Sins of a Father

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series. Some of the content used is also not mine._

Chapter 8 Sins of the Father

A woman named Morgause had challenged Arthur after two men had just been knighted. Arthur did not like the idea of fighting a woman, but had not known she was when had accepted. Later on that night, Merlin watched as Arthur ate his supper.

"Do you know why she challenged you?" Merlin asks.

"To prove herself," Arthur suggests.

He walks over to his bed and taps on it, and Merlin joins him.

"You don't want to fight her, do you?" Merlin asks.

"Either I kill her or she kills me," Arthur says.

Merlin takes Arthur in his arms.

"She can use the fact she's a woman to her advantage," he says.

"I need you to persuade her to withdraw," Arthur tells Merlin. He pulls Merlin back when he tries to leave. "But first…"

xxx

Morgause had convinced Arthur to meet her, but Uther did not want him to. Merlin had a confused look on his face when he found two guards guarding Arthur's room.

"Why are the guards outside your door?" Merlin asks.

"I've been confined to my chambers," Arthur explains.

"I take it your father didn't take you accepting Morgause's challenge well?" Merlin asks.

Arthur rolls his eyes at the look on Merlin's face.

"I know that look. I gave her my word," he says.

"I'll get the supplies," Merlin says,

Arthur smiles and pulls him to his lips.

"You're the best," he says.

xxx

Merlin waits until Gaius is asleep before returning to Arthur's chambers. Arthur gives Merlin a look when he comes in.

"Have you gotten fat?" he asks.

Merlin lifts up his shirt to reveal a rope wrapped around his torso.

"You amaze me sometimes," Arthur says. "Just don't drop me."

"I'm stronger than I look," Merlin replies.

However, that was not the case.

"What's the problem?" Arthur asks.

"There is no more rope," Merlin yells.

Arthur falls to the ground. As Arthur tries to get up, Merlin's body falls on top of him.

"Sorry," Merlin apologizes.

"You will be if you don't get off me," Arthur says.

xxx

They sit by a fire later the next night.

"Thank you again for saving my life," Merlin says. They had been attacked earlier that day from some of Odin's men. "So, why are you so adamant on this?"

"Morgause told me see knew my mother," Arthur replies.

"I'm sorry. You never knew her?" Merlin asks.

"She died giving birth to me," Arthur says.

"I never knew my father. He left before my mother had me," Merlin explains.

"I feel like she's with me though," Arthur says.

They look at each other and smile.

"That's the same with my father," Merlin says.

"Do you blame me for wanting to know?" Arthur asks.

Merlin takes his hand and squeezes it tight.

"Not at all," he says.

"Let's get some rest," Arthur replies.

xxx

They reach the castle the next day. It did not look like anyone was there.

"Why would she want us to meet her here?" Merlin asks.

"I don't know," Arthur answers.

"Oh, that's right. The horse led us," Merlin says sarcastically.

"You came," a famine voice says.

Arthur and Merlin turn and find Morgause.

"I said I would," Arthur says.

She walks to a block of wood, an axe beside it.

"Place your head on the block," Morgause says.

"No, Arthur. I'll do it," Merlin says.

Arthur bends down.

"Don't be stupid," he says.

Morgasue lifts up the axe, but then places it back beside the block.

"I don't understand," Arthur says as he stands back up.

"You have proven to be a man of her word. You may ask one question," Morgasue replies.

"I want to know about my mother," Arthur says.

"As you wish," Morgause tells him.

Merlin swallows hard as walks beside Arthur.

"I don't think this is a good idea," he says.

"If you could talk to your father, would you?" Arthur asks.

Merlin does not have to answer for Arthur to know what Merlin was going to say.

"Close your eyes," Morgause says.

"Arthur," Merlin yells as Arthur falls back.

He catches him in time.

"He's all right," Morgause says.

"Please don't hurt him," Merlin begs.

"Don't worry. I wish no harm to your lover," Morgause says.

Merlin's face became serious.

"You know?" he asks with the roll of his eyes. "Of course you do." Arthur slowly opened his eyes. "Arthur? What is it?"

He did not look happy.

"I was born of magic," Arthur says.

"What?" Merlin asks, trying not to act alarmed.

"My father went to Nimueh so my mother could have a child. Me. For my life, another had to be taken," Arthur says.

"You're mother," Merlin whispers.

"I'm truly sorry," Morgause says.

xxx

Merlin starts to follow Arthur into the castle.

"Arthur, please don't do what I think you're going to do," he begs.

"Merlin, you're back," Gaius says.

Arthur continues on as Merlin walks up to Gaius.

"Why didn't you tell me Arthur was born of magic?" Merlin asks.

"Go to him before he does something he'll regret," Gaius says.

Merlin is stopped my Sir Leon as he tries to get in the council room.

"Let me though. They're going to kill each other," Merlin yells. They go in. "Arthur, please, think about what you're doing."

"You heard for yourself, Merlin, what he did to my mother," Arthur says, sword at Uther's throat.

"Don't be the reason you lose another parent," Merlin replies.

Merlin gets in between them.

"Move away, Merlin," Arthur says.

"She lied," he replies. "Morgause is an enchantress. She wanted this."

Arthur dropped to sword as Merlin embraced him.

xxx

Merlin walks in to Arthur's chambers later that night.

"Arthur, are you all right?" he asks.

Arthur motions for Merlin to join him in his bed.

"I could have killed my father," he says.

"But you didn't," Merlin reminds him.

"Thanks to you," Arthur says, taking Merlin's hand and kissing it.

"Glad I could help," Merlin says. Arthur took his hand and started playing with Merlin's fingers. "I know you wouldn't have forgiven yourself if you had."


	9. Lady of the Lake

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Merlin series._

Chapter 9 The Lady of the Lake

Merlin and Gaius are returning to their chambers after their last house visit.

"Gaius…" Merlin begins to say.

Gaius turns to see what Merlin is looking at. A girl not much older than Merlin was chained up in a cage.

"Poor girl has fallen victim to a bounty hunter," Gaius says.

"A bounty hunter? Someone's going to buy her?" Merlin asks.

"Uther pays people well for delivering those with magic," Gaius says.

Merlin shakes his head and walks away. Gaius walks up to the cage.

"I'm so sorry my dear," he says. He looks closer into her eyes. "Do I know you?" The girl shakes her head.

However, there was something familiar about her.

xxx

Arthur pulled Merlin away when Merlin did not seem excited to see him the next morning.

"You don't seem yourself," he tells Merlin.

"Sorry," Merlin apologizes, "it's just last night I saw a girl a bounty hunter is going to sell to your father."

"Do you know her?" Arthur asks.

"No," Merlin answers.

"Then don't let it get to you," Arthur says.

Merlin smiles and nods.

"You're right. I'll get to my work," he says.

Arthur laughs as Merlin walks out.

"My overemotional idiot," he says.

xxx

Gaius watched as Merlin hardly ate his meal.

"Merlin, there's something I have to tell you," he says. Merlin just looks at him. "The girl we saw last night. Her name is Freya."

"How do you know?" Merlin asks.

"Because… she's your sister," Gaius says.

Merlin stands up in anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks.

"I wasn't sure at first. Freya was born before your father and mother were together. Your father left not long after Freya was born," Gaius says.

"So he abandoned her like he did me," Merlin replies.

Gaius puts a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out like this," he apologizes.

Merlin gets back up and leaves. Not only did he have a half-sister, but she had magic as well. Or so he thought. He finds himself in the dungeons.

"Merlin?" a familiar voice asks.

He turns and sees it is Arthur.

"Please, let me see her," Merlin begs.

"You know I can't," Arthur says.

"Arthur, I found out she is my sister," Merlin says.

Arthur looks down and sighs.

"Five minutes," he says.

Merlin smiles and walks up to Freya.

"Hi," he says.

"Who are you?" Freya asks.

"I'm Merlin. This might be hard for you to believe, but I'm your brother," Merlin says.

"I'm Freya," she replies.

"I'm so sorry for what has happened," Merlin says.

"Merlin," Arthur yells. They go back to Arthur's chambers. "Would you draw a bath? And make sure it's hot."

Merlin tests the water and decides to use magic to make it hotter.

"It's ready," he says.

Arthur walks out in nothing but a towel. He puts a foot in the water, but quickly takes it out.

"You bumpkin! It's boiling," he yells. "You are half-asleep today."

"I'm so sorry, sire," Merlin apologizes.

"I know you're thinking about your sister, but…"

Arthur gets the pitcher of water and throws it on Merlin.

What the bloody hell was that for?" Merlin asks.

"Maybe it woke you up," Arthur says.

Merlin just shakes his head.

xxx

Merlin sneaks into the dungeons the next morning to see Freya.

"You shouldn't be here," Freya says.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Merlin replies. He then sees something on her forearm. "Is that a druid symbol?" She nods. "Were you born a druid?"

"Does anyone know about you?" Freya decides to ask instead.

"Just you and Gaius," Merlin answers.

"I'm cursed," Freya says.

"Don't say that," Merlin replies.

She gasps when a shadow covers them.

"Merlin, I thought you'd be here," Arthur says.

"Sire," he gasps.

"It's all right. Just don't make it a habit," Arthur says.

Merlin and Freya give each other a small smile.

xxx

Merlin walks up to Gaius in the corridors.

"I don't think Freya has magic," he says.

"No, I don't believe she does either," Gaius agrees.

"We have to get her out," Merlin says.

"They says she's cursed," Gaius replies.

Merlin looks down, remembering what Freya had told him.

"Yeah, she said that as well," he says.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid," Gaius replies when Merlin turns back around towards the dungeons.

"I'm just going to tell her goodbye," Merlin says.

Merlin is able to get to Freya without getting caught.

"Merlin, you keep coming. I scare most people away," Freya says with a sad smile.

"I'm not most people," Merlin replies.

"So, Merlin. Where did you come from?" Freya asks.

"Ealdor," he answers. "It's a small village."

"My home was next to a lake, surrounded by the tallest mountains," Freya says.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Merlin replies, taking hold of her hands.

"I thought we had an unspoken agreement," Freya tells him.

"What?" Merlin asks.

Freya looks down and sighs.

"Merlin, we don't know each other well enough for you to risk your life," she says. Merlin gets up and leaves, not accepting her words. "Goodbye, Merlin."

xxx

Merlin is awoken by the alarm bell. Gaius comes in.

Freya's gone," he says.

"What?" Merlin asks.

Merlin looks everywhere, but couldn't find her. And then he spots it. It was a giant cat with wings. It was wounded. Merlin follows it into a cave. In the creature's place was Freya.

"You must hate me," she says, stumbling into his arms.

"I could never hate you," Merlin replies, tears starting to form in his arms.

"A sorceress cursed me after she found out I had killed her son," Freya says. It was becoming harder and harder for her to breathe. "It was an accident. I thought he was going to kill me." Merlin picks her up and brings her to the lake where she grew up. "You remembered."

"Of course," Merlin replies, trying his best to smile.

"Thank you. I will repay you," Freya says.

She closes her eyes, but they won't open again.


	10. Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series.

Chapter 10 Sweet Dreams

Merlin watches Arthur and Uther greet the rulers of the five kingdoms. They are here to talk about a peace treaty. However, not everyone wishes for it. Kink Alined wants war, and is going to use Arthur and King Olaf's daughter, Lady Vivian, to do so. Alined's servant, Trickler, creates a love potion and uses on Arthur to fall in love with Vivian.

Arthur is getting ready for the feast.

"Merlin? What's this?" Arthur asks.

Merlin eyes Arthur's thumb poking through an opening in his shirt.

"A hole in your sleeve," he says.

"Yes, I can see that. Now fetch me another," Arthur replies.

Merlin does so.

"Do you think your father will try marrying you to Lady Vivian?" he asks as he pulls the new shirt over Arthur.

"Anyone who tries to even say hello to her will have her father to deal with," Arthur says.

"Like having their head in a vat of hot oil," Merlin suggests with a laugh.

"I do have my own vat of hot oil," Arthur says, taking Merlin in his arms.

"Yes, I… you're blushing," Merlin replies.

Merlin smiles as Arthur pulls him away.

"No, I'm not," Arthur protests.

"It's all right," Merlin says.

Arthur then walks back up to Merlin, their noses almost touching.

"Merlin?' he asks.

"Yes, Arthur," he wonders.

"Get out."

"Yes, sire."

Merlin leaves with a smile on his face.

xxx

Merlin walks into Arthur's chamber the next morning to find Arthur looking out the window.

"Good morning, Arthur," he says.

"You are right about that, Merlin," he replies.

Merlin notices Arthur is fully clothed.

"You're dressed?" he asked.

"And why wouldn't I be?" Arthur wonders.

"I thought after last night…" Merlin starts to say, but his mind drifts off.

He did not want to leave when he did, but he had decided it best with five kings in the castle, he was not going to take any chances.

"I do have some skills," Arthur says.

"Indeed you do," Merlin replies with a laugh.

"Today's the day, Merlin. Today, I make a proclamation of love," Arthur says.

Merlin is taken aback.

"Weren't you the one saying you wanted to keep this a secret?" he asks. "I mean, not that I'm not happy, but what are you going to tell your father?"

"What does my father matter?" Arthur wonders.

"Well, that's one way of approaching things," Merlin replies under his breath.

"How should I express my feelings?" Arthur asks.

Merlin bites the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh.

"Flowers are always nice," he suggests.

"Excellent. Get some," Arthur says.

"What?" Merlin asks in shock. "I don't think it works that way."

xxx

Merlin meets up with Arthur after when of the treaty meetings.

"Did you get the flowers?" Arthur asks.

"I left them in your room. Although, I'm not entirely sure who they're for," Merlin admits.

"There she is," Arthur says.

"What?" Merlin asks, turning to see Lady Vivian and Gwen.

"I will woo the Lady Vivian if it's the last thing I do," Arthur vows.

"What?" Merlin yells.

"Don't act so surprised," Arthur says, leaving a stunned Merlin in the corridor.

"Oh, no," Merlin replies.

Remembering his performance at the feast, Merlin realizes that Trickler must have something to do with Arthur's new found love for Vivian.

"She has no interest in me," a depressed Arthur says as he gets ready for bed that night.

"Maybe you should go back to your old love," Merlin suggests.

"I don't have an old love," Arthur says.

"Right," Merlin replies, looking down.

xxx

They next day, Merlin finds that Vivian, too, has now been put under the love potion. When he finds the spell to reverse it, it doesn't work. It takes everything in Merlin not to rip them apart when he sees them kissing. Arthur accepts King Olaf's challenge to a duel to the death.

xxx

Morgana finds Merlin looking out the window. He thinks of what the Great Dragon had told him. Only a kiss from Arthur's true love will break the spell.

"Merlin, shouldn't you be helping Arthur?" Morgana asks.

"I'm not going to watch him die. He's enchanted, Morgana, and only true love's kiss will break it," he says. Morgana laughs. "What?"

"You don't think you're his true love?" Morgana asks.

"He doesn't love," Merlin answers, also giving a laugh. "How can he?"

"Search your heart, Merlin, and I'm sure it'll say otherwise," Morgana says with a kind smile.

Merlin nods and runs down to the tent where Arthur is.

"Merlin, there you are. Finally come to help?" Arthur asks.

"No," Merlin answers.

"Well, that's rude," Arthur says.

"Then let me apologize," Merlin replies.

Merlin pushes Arthur against a poll holding the tent up and kisses him. When they part, they stare at each other for a moment. Arthur then groans in pain.

"Merlin?" he asks. "Where am I?'

"You're in the middle of a fight, and you're losing."

xxx

Arthur is able to stop the fight, and the peace treaty is signed. Arthur and Merlin go walking back in to the castle after saying goodbye to the kings.

"I hope they don't come back too soon," Arthur says, referring to King Olaf and Lady Vivian, who was still under the love potion.

"No, it might conflict with your one true love," Merlin replies.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asks.

"You heard me. I have proof," Merlin says, his smile so big he did not think it could ever fade. "We kissed in the tent."

"If you mention it again, I will kill you," Arthur replies, although he also had a smile on his face.


	11. The Witch's Quickening

_Disclaimer: I do not the Merlin series._

Chapter 11 The Witch's Quickening

Merlin sits on his bed, confused. Mordred was back, but he was not alone. The man with him, Alvarr, needed something, and was using Morgana to get it.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looks towards Arthur, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Arthur."

He instantly stands up out of habit.

"Sit back down," Arthur says with a laugh. Merlin does so. "I just wanted to apologize for last night."

"There's no need to," Merlin replies.

He shifts some on his bed as Arthur walks closer to him.

"I got worked up," Arthur says. Arthur brushes a hand over Merlin's bare neck. Merlin had been so distracted listening to Mordred in his head that he had ran into Arthur, who had pushed him against the wall and almost chocked him thinking he was the intruder. "I've never loved another."

"Arthur…"

Arthur lays Merlin down and kisses him. He pulls away when Merlin does not seem to put much passion into the response.

"What's the matter?" Arthur asks.

"One day you will be King. But I cannot be at your side," Merlin says.

"You don't know that," Arthur replies.

"Well, until then…" Arthur gasps when Merlin turns him on the bed. "Let's just enjoy the moment while we can."

They kiss as Arthur begins to take off Merlin's shirt, not wasting any time. Merlin does the same with Arthur, kissing the bare skin underneath. He starts rocking against Arthur, hardening with each thrust of his hips. Arthur's free hand finds Merlin's trousers and pulls them down as Merlin continues to kiss his way down his chest, giving a pleasurable gasp if it involved a little bite. He liked those marks. Merlin also had a few he had given him. Arthur moans when Merlin finally reaches the rim of his trousers. When Arthur's hips thrust up, Merlin takes the opportunity to pull them down. Arthur gasps as Merlin takes his hardened length.

"Merlin…"

"Just enjoy," he whispers.

A few moments later, Arthur released. Merlin soon following.

xxx

Merlin is thankful when Arthur takes the blame for the Crystal of Neahtid being stolen.

"Thank you."

"Don't make me do it again."

"I'm sorry," Merlin apologizes.

"Just hope we find the crystal," Arthur says.

Merlin, having a feeling Morgana stole it, follows her that night and finds out where Alvarr and his men are hiding. Arthur, along with Merlin and the guard go the retrieve the crystal, but they did not know that Morgana had already told them. However, they are still able to capture Alvarr and retrieve the crystal. When looking after the crystal that night, it compels Merlin to look at it. It show him the a burning castle and Merlin himself with tears in his eyes.


	12. The Fires of Idirsholas

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Merlin series._

Chapter 12 The Fires of Idirsholas

When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the Knights of Medhir will ride again. That was the story. So when a man comes to Uther and tells him what he saw, he sends Arthur with the guards to investigate.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur asks as they ride. "Gaius's bedtime stories got you scared?"

Merlin rides up closer to Arthur so that the knights could not hear him.

"I wouldn't know, my nights have been spent with you," he replies.

They stop for the night before going into the abandoned castle the next day.

"It seems at least part of the story is true. Whomever was here was probably just passing through," Arthur concludes.

Merlin turns and see the Knights of Medhir behind them.

"Or maybe not," he says.

Arthur turns and sees what Merlin is referring to. The seven knights began to attack. Arthur was able to gut one of them, but the knight did not die.

"Run, Merlin," Arthur yells out.

"No!"

Merlin tries to help.

"Will you do as I say?" Arthur asks.

"Of course I don't," Merlin answers, giving him a smile.

He mutters a spell and pulls Arthur back as the wall beings to cave in. Arthur notices Merlin's jacket is ripped when they get out into the light.

"What happened to your arm?" Arthur asks.

"Oh, I must have caught it of something," Merlin explains.

"Here, take it off," Arthur commands.

Merlin does so and notices the gash, some blood still seeping.

Arthur tears off a piece of this clothing from under his chainmail and wraps it over Merlin's wound.

"Have Gaius see to that when you get back to Camelot. I need to gather reinforcements," Arthur says.

But when get back, they find that everyone is asleep.

"What's going on?" Merlin asks.

"I don't know," Arthur admits.

"I'll go get Gaius," Merlin says.

But they find the entire castle is also asleep.

"We need to find my father," Arthur replies. There's a rustle of the curtains. Arthur slowly advances, his sword drawn. "Morgana! What's happened?"

At first, Morgana could not say anything. Arthur still has a hold of her.

"Everyone just started falling asleep," Morgana explains.

"How is it you're still awake?" Arthur asks.

"Gaius probably gave her an antidote before he himself fell sick," Merlin says.

Arthur gives a frustrated sigh and runs a hand through his hair.

"Find it," he tells Merlin. "I'll look for my father."

"I won't say anything about the illness," Merlin whispers to Morgana.

"That has nothing to do with me," Morgana replies.

"I know, but you have magic. That has to be what's keeping you safe," Merlin explains.

"I've found him," Arthur yells out.

Morgana follows Arthur while Merlin goes to try to wake up Gaius, but nothing seems to be working. Arthur them comes and gets him. Morgause is with the riders.

"What's going?" Morgana asks.

"Morgause's attacking," Arthur tells her. Merlin notices that she does not seem that surprised of the news. "Merlin, did you find the potion Gaius made yet?"

"No, you came and got me before I could," he replies. They carry Uther into a servant's chambers. "Are you all right?"

They are both starting to sweat.

"We're getting sick," Arthur realizes.

"No, you can't be," Morgana cries.

"Go back look for the potion," Arthur tells Merlin.

Instead, Merlin goes to see the Great Dragon. He tells Merlin that the source of the magic is Morgana and that she needs to be killed. Merlin decides to take a bottle of poison from Gaius's chambers.

"We have to move my father," Arthur says after Merlin returns and declares that he still never found the potion. Arthur fights off the knights while Merlin and Morgana pull Uther into the council room. "Quick, Melrin. Help me block the door."

They get a piece of wood and block the entrance.

"We can't keep this up much longer," Merlin says.

"You have to! Don't leave me alone," Morgana begs.

"We have to destroy the source of the sickness," Merlin tells them.

"If only we knew what it was," Arthur replies. "We have to get out of Camelot." Arthur pulls Merlin up against the door, the both of them getting more tired by the second. "I need to go back out."

"No, you can't," Merlin mutters.

"Now's not the time for arguing," Arthur says.

"I'm coming with you," Merlin replies, knowing that Arthur will need his help.

"No, you stay and protect my father," Arthur tells them.

Merlin decides not to go any further on the point.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"No bad. You?" Arthur wonders.

"Never better," Merlin replies. Arthur eyes close. "Arthur?"

He slaps him.

"Merlin," Arthur yells out.

"You need to stay awake," Merlin says. They back away from the door. "Arthur, please don't."

"Merlin, if I don't come back…" he begins to say.

"You won't," Merlin cries.

They look at each other for a moment before remembering Morgana is in the room.

"Please, don't hold back on my account," Morgana tells them. "This might be the last time you two see each other."

Arthur did not seem to care that Morgana knew as he kissed Merlin for what he thought was the last time.

xxx

From that moment on Merlin wanted to forget. Everything. But most of all the look in Morgana's eyes when she realized he had poisoned her. Morgause now had her God knows where.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks. Even being wrapped up in Arthur's arms in bed did not seem to help. She would never forgive him. He would never forgive himself. "We'll find her."

"Yeah," Merlin replies.

He then realizes something.

"What is it?" Arthur asks.

"There's something I got to do," Merlin says.

Keeping his promise, Merlin frees the Great Dragon.


	13. The Last Dragonlord

Disclaimer: I do own the Merlin series.

Chapter 13 The Last Dragonlord

Merlin knew it had been a bad idea. He knew he should have freed the Great Dragon. But he had made a promise. And know Camelot is being attacked by the dragon. Merlin screams as the dragon wounds Arthur.

"Arthur," he yells. He gets him back into the castle. "Let me see it,"

Merlin sits Arthur down and carefully gets him out of his armor.

"It's just a flesh wound," Arthur assures him, placing a hand over Merlin's as he places a cloth over Arthur's wound.

"I'm so sorry," Merlin apologizes.

"You didn't cause this," Arthur tells him.

Gaius could not help but notice this little moment between them, but he had to break it with he sees Uther walking in.

"Uther's coming," he tells them.

"Arthur," Uther says.

"Nothing is working," he explains.

"What are we going to do?" Uther asks. He turns to Gaius. "Gaius?"

"We need a Dragonlord, sire," he replies.

"You know very well they are no longer," Uther says.

"And if there was one left?"

Arthur and Merlin glance at each other.

"What are you saying?" Uther asks.

"There is a rumor that a Dragonlord named Balinor still lives."

Merlin takes hold of Arthur as he attempts to stand.

"If he does, then we must find him," Arthur declares.

Merlin sighs, knowing he was not going to convince the prince otherwise.

xxx

Gaius walks up to Merlin as he gathers supplies.

"Merlin, you're mother never told you about Balinor?" he asks.

"No," he answers.

"The man you and Arthur are going to look for is your father," Gaius says, not knowing how else to put it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Merlin asks.

Gaius looks down, knowing is was wrong keeping this from Merlin.

"You mother made me promise," he explains. "She thought knowing would endanger you."

"Merlin," Arthur yells out from outside the door.

Merlin grabs his things and walks out to join Arthur.

"Are you all right?" he asks, noticing Arthur wincing some at his wound.

"I'm fine," Arthur replies. "Let's go."

Merlin turns as Gaius's hand lands on his shoulder.

"Merlin, Arthur must never know," Gaius whispers.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes.

"I understand," Gaius replies.

Merlin takes a deep breath, tears threating to escape.

"My father… a Dragonlord."

Gaius gives him a sad smile.

"Remember, Arthur cannot know. If Uther finds out, he'll kill you," he says.

"I know," Merlin replies.

xxx

They find a place to stay for the night after trying to see if anyone knew who Balinor was.

"What's your problem?" Arthur asks Merlin as they enter their room.

Arthur pulls off his shirt, revealing a blood stain bandage.

"I'm just worried about everyone back home," Merlin explains.

"Yeah, me, too," Arthur replies.

Arthur, to Merlin's surprise, joins him in the small bed he is in even though there's a second bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Merlin asks.

"You're mad, and I want you to feel better," Arthur says.

Merlin gives a small laugh as Arthur tries to get comfortable next to him.

"I want you to feel better as well, so get to the other bed," he commanded.

"You can't give me orders," Arthur says through a laugh.

"Say that to the person who walks in on us," Merlin responds.

"Fair point," Arthur replies.

He gets up and goes to the other bed.

xxx

They continue on the next day to the cave where Gaius had told them Balinor lived.

"Arthur, you don't look so well," Merlin notices.

"I'm… excellent," he protests.

"Let me take a look," Merlin insists. As Merlin incepts Arthur's wound, he hears noises. They hide behind a rock until they pass. When Merlin turns back to Arthur, he is passed out. Merlin gets Arthur on his horse and finds a cave. "Is anybody here?"

"What are you doing here, boy?" a man asks, startling Merlin.

"My friends needs help," Merlin explains.

Merlin then just stares at the man.

"Bring him." Merlin brings Arthur to him and the man heals him. "What brings you two here?"

"We're looking for a man named Balinor. He's a Dragonlord," Merlin tells him.

"Passed on," the man quickly says. Merlin looks down. In his heart, he had been hoping that this man was Balinor. Maybe it was a good thing he was not. "Who are you?"

"I'm Merlin," he says.

"What do you and Arthur Pendragon want from me?" the man asks.

Merlin cannot believe. He was looking at the face of his father.

"You're Balinor? Please, the Great Dragon…" he begins to explain.

"Kilgharrah," Balinor corrects.

"He's attacking Camelot, and only you can stop him," Merlin tells him.

"I won't go back where I'm not wanted," Balinor replies.

"What if you had a son there?" Merlin asks.

"I don't have a son. Only a daughter. I was forced to leave her when Uther came looking for me," Balinor says.

Merlin looks away for a moment. If only Freya was here to see this.

"Where did you go?" Merlin asks.

"I went to a place called Ealdor," Balinor replies. Merlin opens his mouth, but Arthur begins to mutter his name. "Someone's thinking about you."

xxx

The next morning when Arthur wakes, Merlin tells him that Balinor will not help them.

"Gaius told me of the nobility of Dragonlords," Merlin tells Balinor.

"You know Gaius?" Merlin nods. "Good man."

"Yes, he is," Merlin agrees. "I was hoping you'd be like him."

xxx

They leave and make camp for the night.

"You're not as big of a fool as you look," Arthur says as he admires Merlin from behind.

Arthur playfully pokes Merlin's ass, making him jump.

"I feel the same," Merlin replies, playing along. "You're not as arrogant as you sound."

Arthur pushes Merlin to the ground.

"You think I'm arrogant?" he asks.

"No, more supercilious," Merlin replies.

"That's a big word, Merlin," Arthur says.

He closes the gap with a kiss. Arthur quickly gets up when he hears something. Merlin also gets up and grabs a sword.

"Watch it with that, boy," Balinor says.

For a moment, Merlin wonders if he had seen him and Arthur. A part of him does not care and is just happy he is going to help. Arthur goes to cook supper, leaving Merlin and Balinor alone.

"The other day you spoke of Ealdor. I know the woman that took you in," Merlin tells Balinor.

"Hunith?" Balinor asks.

"She's my mother," Merlin explains.

"So she remarried then?"

"No." Merlin looks down. "She was never with another. You… you're my father."

They stare at each other for a moment.

"I've never had a son," Balinor says.

"Or I a father," Merlin replies, eyes starting to sting. There's a moment of silence. "I've met Freya."

He was going to have to tell him about her sometime.

"Have you?" Balinor asks.

"She passed," Merlin says, then quickly looking away.

"No…"

"I'm sorry,' Merlin apologizes.

"You don't need to be. I'm the one that left her. And you."

Balinor begins to walk away. Merlin eyes meet Arthur. He knew he should let Balinor mourn, but there was something he needed to tell him.

"You must not tell Arthur," Merlin says.

"I won't," Balinor replies, understanding.

xxx

It was Morgana all over again. Balinor had been killed protecting Merlin when they were attacked the next morning. Their last words to each before going to bed last night echoing in Merlin's mind.

"_Good night, son."_

"_Sleep well, Father_."

Arthur had decided that he was going to face the dragon. He had looked at Merlin as he grabbed a sword.

"What are you doing?' Arthur asks.

"I'm not going to stay here and watch," Merlin replies.

Gaius had told Merlin that the gift of the Dragonlord was only passed to the son after the father had passed. And so Merlin found that to be true. He commanded Kilgharrah to leave and never come back.


End file.
